Naughty Poipole (Voicetopia)
Naughty Poipole (Voicetopia) Naughty Poipole (いたずらポイポール Itazura poipōru; Naughty Poipole) is the First Temple Gaurdian of Voicetopia. Appearance He has Green Skin with Blueish Parts and Yellow Liquid coming out from it's head. It also has Derp Eyes. In Voicetopia Naughty Poipole made it's first apperance when Recon Castle was under Attack. After a long battle, it Fled to the Nearby Nightmare Tower for a better Chance at Fighting. Elemental Temple The Final Encounter with him is in the Elemental Temple located behind a wall in Recon Castle. Naughty Poipole is the First opponent. Besides having a new Moveset, he doesn't have alot going for him. Quotes intro (Recon Castle (Destroyed) Theme Starts Playing) The Voice: We are here and, Hey, What's going on? Why are all the Lights off? Psycho: Th-- The Ultra B--Beast... T--T--Too much we can Handle... *Cough* Soliera: What he's trying to say is... There's a more Powerful version of Poipole. The Ultra Beast that WE used. And it's going Haywire right now. So please. Can you stop this Psychotic Poipole for us? The Voice: Fine... I guess I'll do it... (The Voice and the Others Go into the King's Room.) Soliera: *Whispers* I wasn't talking about you Psycho. I was talking about that Green Poipole we saw Earlier. Psycho: *Cough* T--Tell 'em... T--To kill that thing... *Cough* Soliera: I already did Psycho... I already Did... (Later, in the Kings Room.) The Voice: Nothing seems to be going-- Replica Dark Lord: H--H--HHEEEELLLPPP!!!!!!! The Voice: I spoke too soon! (Battle Intro: Here I Go! will start the Battle.) After Naughty Poipole Ran Away (Recon Castle (Destroyed) Theme Starts Playing) Replica Dark Lord: Oh thank Gosh you Drove that thing Away. But that won't fully Destroy it. The Voice: Okay. Where to? Dulse: T0... NIGHTM4R3... T0W3R... Zossie: We can't hang on for much longer. You MUST Destroy that Poipole and save this Castle. The Voice: O, Can do. Zossie: Wha-- The Voice: That means I'll do it. Zossie: Well... Okay then... When The Voice get's to Nightmare Tower (Later, at Nightmare Tower) The Voice: Ah... (Opening: Run Away! Plays) John Cena: Alright... H--Here goes... Naughty Poipole!!! YOU'RE GOIN DOWN!!! (Battle Intro: I'm Gonna Win! will start the Battle.) (After John Cena fails to win, The Voice and his Team step in to save the Day.) (Battle! Ultra Recon Squadis Naughty Poipole's Battle Theme for all Versions.) Actions Enemy Statistics Backstory Faba Created most of the Poipoles, so there's no going into Detail there. Origin The Design and Name came from the Naughty Imp Boss from Miitopia. Trivia * Naughty Poipole is the only one that doesn't have the Temple Guardian Theme when you fight it. This may be because the Recon Castle or Nightmare Tower are not considered Temples. * Poipiss Drink is a Refrence to the Jarate Weapon in TF2. * There's More than one Naughty Poipole. Similar to how the Naughty Imp's Work in Miitopia. Also, The Naughty Poipole that you fight in the Elemental Temple was the Same one from the Recon Castle / Nightmare Tower section of the Game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Voicetopia Category:Mrblock28